1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical communication system, especially relating to an optical transmitter module.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical communication system usually has an optical transmitter module and an optical receiver module. An optical transmitter module often utilizes kinds of light signals with different wavelength in different channels to communicate with the optical receiver module, thus it is necessary to separate the light signals into different channels. An optical circulator is often used to change the direction of the light signal and achieve multi-directional transmission, thus it is possible to separate different light signals. However, an optical circulator is expensive.
What is needed, therefore, is an optical transmitter module that will overcome the above mentioned shortcomings.